Seclusion
by Jess.E.D
Summary: AU. Sometime after killing Sephiroth in AC. I might have to up the rating sometime in the future. Cloud's done another disappearing act. Vinnie's going insane thanks to delusional Tifa and Cid's finally married Shera. --i'm not that good at sum's sorry--


**A/N: This is my first FF fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 'cept the plot and any characters I incorperate into the story.**

**Sorry if I missed a few mistakes.**

**Warnings: throughout the story there is probably going to be a bit of swearing and a long way down the track, yaoi. Also Tifa bashing.Plus whatever else I've forgotten.**

**Have a good read and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter One : Disappearing**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud waited til Vin/Chaos passed over head before letting out the breath he had been holding onto. As he looked around the small indentation in the side mountain he had ducked into when he saw Vincent flying his way, he noticed a just wide enough crack going deeper into the mountain. With a shrug of his shoulders Cloud ducked/squeezed into it into a seemingly long tunnel. 

The longer he walked the more he thought he heard laughter. After what seemed like hours --when in fact it was only half of one-- Cloud stepped out into a big-ish clearing. There was grass, flowers and trees everywhere and in the middle was a clear blue small lake. There was also a hole in the mountain half covered by trees outside and the sun was peeking through it.

To his left there was a small cottage and a small chocobo stable. As he cautiously made his way towards the cottage, laughter sounded throughout the cave. As he spun around he thought he saw Aerith reflected in the water. As he walked to the lake and knelt down the laughter sounded again. He scowled and submerged his hand.

Almost instantly he heard Aerith's voice in his head.

"_Hey Cloud, I guess I should've _known _that you _would _be the one to stumble into a Cetra hide-out."_

'Aerith'

'_Yes Cloud?'_

"…Will Vincent or anyone be able to find me in here?" Somewhat wisely Cloud decided not to ask about the emphasis on some of Aerith's words.

He could feel her smile in her next words,

'_No Cloud, Vincent and the others wont be able to find you in here unless you want them to. I'll be here if you need to talk Cloud but right now I need to drag Zack away from his ah... trouble.'_

Cloud smiled and withdrew his hand.

As he walked towards the cottage once more he wondered what it had inside and whether there was a town or village anywhere near.

­­­­-------------------------------------------------Vincent's P.O.V------------------------------------------------

I told them he would disappear but did they listen to me? Nooo they'd all rather think they were right not the mysterious red-caped monster guy in _love_ with the stupid chocobo headed idiot. (sigh) Just because I got a few demons in me does _not_ mean I lie… much. 

Sure I brood and angst and go all silent but just because I used to go gaga over Lu…Lu… whatever-her-name-was doesn't mean I don't love Cloud and want the hero of Gaea to pull another disappear-and-not-see-anyone-for-a-long-time act. I've been flying around looking for him for _days_ and I _still_ haven't seen him, not even heard of his chocobo-like head appearing anywhere. 

Cloud was always too good at disappearing for my taste. Gah it's getting dark and while _I_ would _love_ to keep looking the others said 'Oh no once it hits night we need to gather and see if anyone has found anything'. Idiots don't they know that if Cloud's travelling he'll travel at _night_ not during the day? 

Gaea I wish they would get a brain and I wish Chaos would _shut up_ and stop telling me to give up looking for the 'chocobo angst bucket'. I swear if he says that one more ti-

_Whatever is the matter host? What can you do if I call the mortal a 'chocobo angst bucket' again?_

Well Chaos I can do this (Shoves Chaos into a mental coffin with _very_ strong chains)you're not coming out of that for awhile.

Anyway I better get back to the Highwind before they start ringing me or in the delusional Tifa's case screaming. I swear even if I'm half way around the world I can hear that bitch scream.

-------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review cause i'd love to see if i'm doign ok ya know?


End file.
